Kids Are No Better Than Adults
by Kajune
Summary: -TYL!6969- Mukuro couldn't settle on who was better than the other, so his future self got a plan.


**Title** : Kids Are No Better Than Adults

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning** : Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary **: -TYL!6969- Mukuro couldn't settle on who was better than the other, so his future self got a plan.

---

Mukuro covered his mouth with his hand, to prevent the sounds of moaning. He disliked his future self's idea. Not only was it disgusting, but so rude! He laid on the bed, struggling to withstand the feelings he was getting from the other's actions. He was completely naked, unlike the other, who was fully dressed. Ten years later Mukuro enjoyed the small movements he was getting out of his younger self. He knew he was better, in many ways. He remembered himself being a teenager without much knowledge, as in, he didn't think as clearly as he should before he does things. Leading to his younger self's embarrassing state. He loved the taste of his own genital, for what reasons he couldn't tell but he didn't mind, him and his past self are like different people now.

Mukuro shivered, while having a strong urge to kick the long-haired in the face. But since he had agreed to the idea that was yet to be revealed to him, he must go along with it. He is used to keeping his words, in order to not seem like a liar, or much of a weakling. His future self knew that he was like that, so it was easy to make his younger self lose this 'fight'. Too easy. It was entertaining to see how the teenaged Mukuro would fight back _knowing_, that he would be pushed back or have the tables turned once again. When Mukuro came, he let out a wonderful sound, that he clearly failed to suppress. It was a bit loud, but enough to earn his older self some pleasure. With his turn over, he removes his head from the other's sexual spot, causing said Mukuro to sit up and roll them over.

Ten years later Mukuro laughed at the attempts of his younger self. Licking his skin, was the best he could think of. 'How pitiful.' Mukuro thought. He knew that Mukuro wouldn't do what he had just done to him, because he must find it gross, and totally not his style. Well, he is a teenager after all. "Kufufu." He laughed. Watching his younger self figure out what to do next, seeing how licking him only made him amused. A smirk suddenly appeared on Mukuro's lips, causing his older self to have some regrets afterwards.

---

Mukuro didn't know that as his clothes were being removed, he would become more sensitive to the other's licking. He tried to suppress any reaction, but some did come out, pleasing the shorter one in progress. Mukuro trailed saliva all over the other's body, still trying to avoid the sexual parts out of embarrassment, but despite all that, he was getting the upper hand. He had a small feeling of fear when he thought about his turn being over. He didn't know what the long-haired one would do to him next. He sat up, and looked down at the other, who smirked, and sat up as well, before rolling them over. Mukuro was shocked to find the front part of himself facing downwards, with his hands giving him support, with the help of his knees. He wasn't sure what the other was planning, not one bit.

Things slowly became clear as the other pulled down his pants and boxers. His spine began to tingle and his cheeks blushed. Larger hands grabbed both sides of his hip, and he began to hear the other's voice, whispering to him. "Kufufu. You have lost this battle." Mukuro finally realized what was happening to him. He so didn't want it. Cheeks turned red and body started to shack. He was going to end this. Now! Plan failed when the other thrusted deep inside of him. Mukuro gasped, and his head fell to the bed. The other was big, and _he_ was only a fifteen year old teenager. He was too small. The older Mukuro enjoyed the sight he had of the other. So weak he looked, so fragile, and so losing this 'fight'. He began moving in and out, rapidly. Mukuro's arms could not support him anymore, nor could his hands cover up his mouth. He moaned with each thrust. He moaned louder when the other came inside of him.

Both breathed heavily, but only one managed to smile. He pulled himself out of the younger male, and leaned sideways to see the other's expression. Cheeks red, eyes closed, and sweating all over, just like him. In between pants, Mukuro managed to let out a single sentence that was as quiet as a whisper. "You win." His older self felt delighted with the other's surrender. Sure it was something he had never done in his entire life, but they were not really the same person, once they've met each other. Different times, different worlds, and different experiences. After getting dressed and heading for the door, Mukuro looked back at his younger self who now laid flat on the bed. "Remember this, kids are no better than adults." Then he left.

---

**End**


End file.
